Demigod History: Book 1: Teagan Janel
by I made a freaking new account
Summary: Teagan Janel is an adventurous child of Hermes, Greek god of thieves, travelers, and messengers. She has a huge crush on a boy named Lucas Mang, son of Apollo, but she'll never admit it. When she is called on a quest, it seems simple and close to easy, but as she ventures farther and farther away from New York, the quest proves other-wise.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp HalfBlood!

**Hi guys! This is my first fan-fic. Tell me what you think in a review! And special thanks to xxKeliosxx and Nissi. Your guys' stories were the first I read so you inspired me to get an account and write a story myself. I have a few that i'm working on. I'll try to publish all of them, but it's hard work. So... yeah... please review! Hope you Like! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the PJO series. For you newbies, PJO stands for Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Half-blood!

Hullo, everyone! Wait, are we recording? *taps microphone* Ok, it's on. Sorry about that. I should introduce myself first. My name's Teagan Janel, but everyone at camp calls me TJ. May sound like a boy name, but I'm more of a tom-boy than a squeamish girly-girl.

I have brown hair cut short. I have eyes that change colors every day. I also have ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder), which is common for kids like me.

My mum is WAY to involved with her work. I mean, I lover her, but I think she should have a wee bit more time for me. She goes and digs up dinosaur bones everywhere and puts them together. Isn't that called archeology or something? I've never cared enough to ask.

And for my dad... Well, you'll find out about him later. I used to live in Britain, so I got the accent. Now I live in Long Island Sound in New York, America. That's right, I live at camp. I don't mean to sound mysterious or anything, I say camp as in Camp Half-blood.

You must've read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series if you picked up this book/recording. If you didn't, short recap: the Greek gods exist, sometimes they come down and have kids with mortals, who are called half-bloods or demigods. There's a camp for these kids called Camp Half-Blood where they learn to use your powers and fight monsters, and basically learn how to survive. Got it? Oh, and the camp instructor is Chiron the centaur.

If you know your a demigod, you'd better be at camp while reading this. If not, you can keep reading but if your a demigod and you get killed by a monster while reading this, don't say I didn't warn you.

On a brighter subject, I have a few camp members next to me each time I record so do not mind me telling them to shut up or cut it out [What? Was I not supposed to mention that when you're behind me?].

Oh yeah! I promised I would get to you about my dad! My dad is Hermes, god of travelers, messengers, and thieves. I share the cabin with other demigods with the same parentage as me. I'll name a few people from the cabin: Conner and Travis Stoll, Macie Day, Stella Smith, and a whole ton of other people. I guess why I'm actually recording is to tell you my story. Have fun.

~PAGE BREAK~

"Calk-a-doodle-doo!" I groaned. That was Tyler Woods, he hasn't been claimed yet so he's crammed in here.

Conner and Travis were already up, Travis yelling at Conner, "Give me back my under wear, Conner, you-" before I could hear his seriously well picked out curses, swears, and cusses, I jumped into the bathroom.

"Ha! Beat that Stolls! Bathrooms mine first!" I yelled at them. I jumped in and had a quick shower with warm water. I got dressed in my camp clothes, dried and brushed my hair, and got out of the bathroom.

Conner and Travis were still arguing about the stolen underwear when Tyler ran head first into the bathroom. "Mwahahahahaha!" I heard him laugh evilly as he ran in. "Ok..." I muttered.

I went out for some sword play. I forgot to tell you! I have this bloody awesome sword. It's hidden as a gum pack. All you have to do is take a piece out and the pack turns into sword! And the best part is, when you run out of gum, it just refills! I popped the piece in my mouth.

I was holding my sword. It was a green and gold blade, and the hand holding part flashed a million different colors when I moved it. Oh yes, this was my type of blade. I slashed and jabbed at all the practice dummies, until there was nothing more than cotton, straw, and a bit of cloth.

Just then, Clarrise walked in with Maimer, her electric spear. "Didn't leave any for me?" she demanded. Everyone called her spear "Lamer" behind Clarrise's back. I raised my eyebrow. "Well, you could have told me if you wanted to do any." I said matter-of-factly. She scowled. "Your coming with me." she growled and picked me up and took me in the direction of the toilets.

*PAGE BREAK*

My first thought: Uh-oh.

Then I remembered my school. It had been loaded with bullies. I knew the best techniques to deal with them. I bided my time, waiting for the right moment to strike. We finally got to the bathrooms.

She led me to a stall. Green light! Right as she dropped me and made a grab for my head, I pushed myself from the ground and rocketed up-ward. I jumped off Clarrise's head and out of the stall.

I ran to the doorway of the bathrooms. I turned to a shocked looking Clarrise, snapped a picture of her face, winked, and said, "Breakfast starts in 3 minutes! Don't be late!" She started yelling curses and death threats. I didn't care. I ran for the pavilion.

^PAGE BREAK^

When I got to the tables, my cabin was late as usual.

I waited on the table, barely being able to stand my excitement. I needed to talk to the Stoll brothers about putting Clarrise's face on Facebook or Twitter. When the Ares cabin arrived, Clarrise glared at me. I just winked and shot her with a finger just glowered with anger and turned back to her eggs.

Finally my cabin arrived. I waved the Stoll's over to me. I told them about this morning and putting her face online. They nodded earnestly. "Only on one condition." Conner said, looking serious.

"You have to take full responsibility for this and-" Travis started. "You have to allow us to draw a mustache, beard, glasses, and a unibrow on it!" Conner finished. I grinned. "Deal!" yeah, it was a great morning [oh, Clarrise dear, do stop glaring. You know I would've done it If you hadn't tried to dunk my head!].

I ate the rest of my breakfast, of course, after giving the gods a portion of my meal. I have a thing for these strange American foods. There were waffles, bacon, and a ton of others that I probably pronounced wrong. I was sipping the last of my tea when Clarrise came over and pounded her fist on the table in front of me. I didn't flinch or look up from my tea. I finished, put it down, and said to Clarrise, "Morning." she glared down at me. "You're in for it, punk. Tonight is capture the flag, and I'm going to beat the Hermes out of you." she said, and I knew she wasn't kidding.

I just laughed. "You're on, cousin!" I challenged. She just growled and stomped back to her table. I had another visitor. A friend from Britain who just happened to be a demigod too (daughter of Athena), came and slid in next to me. Her name was Jade Bateman. "Are you mad, TJ?" she hissed. I shrugged. "Most likely. I'm not scared of her, though. She's just like the bloody bullies over at school. I know how to deal with her." I said. It wasn't a lie. "Yes, but what did you do to make her hate you? She would have been a good person on our side! A good defender!" Jade said.

It was strange. A person told me the fatal flaw of Athena's children was pride. Jade likes to be protected. Of course she'll fight if she needs to, but still... Sometimes I think MY fatal flaw is pride. I felt it flaring up in me now, making my face turn red. "I don't need anyone to protect me! I can take care of myself!" I didn't mean to get angry. Ashley paled a bit. "Oh gods, I'm sorry Jade! That was horrible!" I gasped. "No, no, don't beat yourself up about it. I think I understand." Jade said, coloring returning to her face.

Chiron kept glancing at Jade, not wanting to make an announcement to the entire camp that she was breaking the rules. "Umm, not that I _want_ you to leave, but, ah, I think Chiron is getting a bit skittish." I said, gesturing towards Chiron. "Oh... right. Ok, well, I'll see you at the rock wall!" Jade said cheerfully. "That is, if I survive that long!" I said mischievously. She just grinned and ran back to the Athena table.

I turned back to see that my plate had vanished. The... What do you call them? I've never been sure really. Wind nymphs? Ghosts? Invisible servants? Well, that might be a case we never solve [I didn't ask for a huge dorky explanation, Mark]. Time for camp looting! Err... I mean... Activities. I decided to take a look at the camp store.

There were flying shoes [Shut up, Percy. No matter what you say, not ALL flying shoes are evil], magic weapons, like Greek fire, all sorts of ways to kill monsters and enemies. There were also some snacks to take on quests like Doritos, beef jerky, bug juice (I mean juice, not actual bug guts), cool-aid powder mixes, and a bunch of other yummies. Armor in any size.

I decided to buy some Doritos. I walked up to the cashier, an adult (probably demigod), and put my Doritos up on the counter. "Going on a quest, miss?" he asked, after I had paid.

"No." I said, leaving it at that. I went out to the strawberry fields to eat. Satyrs were playing a... What were they called? Fiddle? Recorder? Flute [I didn't ask for the information, Grover, and yes, I am going to tell them what a satyr is, now shut up!]?

Satyrs are goat men. From the waist up, they're human, and from the waist down, they're goat. Anyway, they were playing tunes on they're watch-a-ma-call-it to make the strawberries grow.

I dunno what OTHER magical powers satyrs have, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out [OW! No punching me for speaking my mind, Grover!]. I sat down on the grass, squeezing my Dorito bag until it popped. I just loved that popping sound.

Then my other friend came over. His name is Lucas, son of Apollo. "Hey, TJ! Is it true you pissed off Clarrise this morning?" he asked. Lucas is... How should I explain him? He's tall. He's well-muscled. He has sandy hair and blue eyes.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, she tried to introduce my head to a toilet because I demolished all the practice dummies. Luckily I escaped." Ta, silly boy, he should know that almost all the rumors about me are true. He whistled. "That took a lot of guts. Nobody likes to get on the bad side of Clarrise." Ugh. I've been told to not get on Clarrise's bad side twice today now.

"Clarrise doesn't scare me. I know, don't tell me, she'll get her revenge. I got that. But I'll just keep my eyes open." I said. Lucas raised his eyebrows. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right, well, I have archery in about 5 minutes so I need to finish up my Doritos." I said, tossing one in the air and catching it in my mouth. Lucas laughed. "Do you mind if I do archery with you? I could teach you how to get a bulls eye." he asked.

It was my turn to laugh. "You? Teach me? You'd probably just keep getting bulls eyes and show off. Plus, I'm rubbish at archery." I hated to admit it, but I _was_ rubbish at archery [oh stop laughing all of you!].

Lucas grinned. "I dunno, I'm a pretty good teacher." I finished off my Doritos and replied, "Oh, all right. But if you start trying to show off, your out!" "All right, race you there!" he said, standing up. I stood up to. "On your mark, get set, go!" he yelled, and off we ran.

**Hope you like it so far... review if you do or don't! I'm having fun with this story...  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Archery Ends With a Bang

**Heres's chapter 2 of demigod history. any questions? comments? reveiws? make sure there's no bad comments or i'll have to get out the fry pan!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO SERIES! DO I HAVE TO DO DISCLAIMER IN ALL MY CHAPTERS? *_*  
**

Chapter 2: Archery ends With a Bang

I won the race, if you wondered. Now, I would love to say archery went well and I didn't get killed or hurt. But, unfortunately, that didn't happen. I'd better rewind to when we got there.

So yeah, me and Lucas raced, I won, and were at archery. We selected our bows, but Chiron had to choose our arrows to make sure none of them were magic (exploding, poisoness, .). Of course, Lucas started out with a bulls eye. I, though I am ashamed to say, started with dirt just to the left of the target.

I let out a good long stream of curses and swears as I tried and failed to hit any part of the target. Lucas laughed and asked, "Need some help?" I gritted my teeth and tried one more time. As it hit the dirt, I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, please." I said.

I don't except help easily, as I am a very stubborn and determined person. He gave me a few tips that you probably wouldn't understand. When I tried them, I actually hit the target this time. The edge, but give me a brake. Archery was the activity that I sucked at most.

Then Lucas helped me with my aim. Little comments like, "a little to the left" or "a bit higher". After he said my aim was perfect, I shot. It was straight and true. It hit the target right in the middle. "Yes! Did you see that? My first bull's eye ever! Thanks Lucas!" I said.

I gave him a knuckle bomb. Part of my soul was thinking, fantastic, my first bull's eye and there's only one person watching. The other part said, shut up, at least it was Lucas. Now go and celebrate and tell your friends later. After that, my soul conversation was over. After that one lucky shot, I was even more determined.

I kept on shooting until dusk. Sometimes I hit it, sometimes I didn't. I never got another perfect shot, but I didn't care. Lucas, on the other hand, got a bull's eye every time. In case you didn't realize, Apollo is the god of archery, the sun, and a ton of other stuff. "All right, last shot. Then it's time for dinner." I told Lucas. He nodded. I aimed my bow and arrow. Left... right... a little bit down... and shoot!

Time seemed to slow down. I heard evil laughter, like in those horror movies, deep and evil. "Teagan Janel!" it bellowed. "What do you want, Kronos? Cant you see I'm busy here? Why don't you go an intrude on a different demigods life?" I asked, crossing my arms. Now, you may be thinking, why are you insulting the Lord of Time? That's suicide! Well, he's really annoying. He's been bugging me my whole life. Apparently I have a "special gift" or something.

See, listen to what he said next, "Why, because you are special and you could be used against me!" he yelled, which almost cracked my ear drums. "Ok, first, lower the voice! Your going to make some one deaf! And second, if you know what my awesome power is, tell me." I demanded.

He laughed again. "Foolish mortal! Nobody knows your power even exists! Except for me, that is." I rolled my eyes. "Mmm-hmm. So, basically, you don't know what my power is?" seriously, this guy is dull. Why doesn't he just give me a straight answer? There was a rumbling sound like Kronos was angry. "Nobody knows what your power is yet, mortal. But as soon as you know, I'll know. Now, I hope you enjoy death." he said, which seemed a bit confusing to me. Then time sped up.

My arrow was going completely straight, then, right as the tip hit the target right in the middle, it exploded. The force was like a bomb. I glanced over at Lucas. He was frozen in shock. Just before the nuclear blast hit him, I ran over and pushed him behind a rock. Unfortunately, I didn't get away. The force of it burned my skin and I flew backwards and hit my head against a rock. I blacked out.

PAGE BREAK

I found myself on the shore of a river. It was night time, and everything seemed to be black. I saw a boat, and a skeleton man in a black cloak. He raised his head. "Do you have a coin?" he asked.

I said something real intelligent, like, "Ummm..." then, I woke up back into the mortal world. I realized with a shock that I had been dead in the under world, Hades's realm. I woke up in the camp's hospital, feeling like I was still on fire. I saw Lucas in a chair next to me, closing his eyes and holding my hand.

"Uuuhhh..." I know, again with the incredible vocal skills. Lucas's eyes fluttered open. "Your alive? But that's impossible! Your heart stopped since the explosion! How did you...?" he yelped. "Water... please." I managed. My throat was dry and I was boiling. Lucas nodded and rushed off to get my water.

He was quite cute when he was worried [All right, there, I said it. Now shut up Lucas. You know how this story ends.]. I laid there for a while, thinking about the power. Could it really be coming back to life? Or was that just luck? I wasn't going to try to kill myself just to see if it was true though. I already died once, and that was one more time than I would like to die.

Lucas came back in with a pitcher of water. "Thanks." I croaked. I gulped down half the water and poured the rest on myself. My skin hissed like when you put water on a hot pan. Lucas frowned. "That can't be good." he said. "Well, what do you expect? I got hit with a bomb!" I replied, my voice still hoarse. He grinned. "That's the TJ I know!" he said, gripping my hand again.

I didn't care to terribly much though. Then Lucas got serious. "What DID happen up there? You shot your arrow, then you were about to get it in the middle. Then it exploded and you pushed me out of the way and took the blast for yourself. I took you here myself, Chiron fed you nectar and ambrosia, but your heart had stopped after the explosion. I thought... I thought you were dead." he said, looking down.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" I asked. He smiled again. "Nuh-Uh. I know it takes alot more than that to get rid of you!" I agreed with him and told him about bloody Kronos. His eyes narrowed as I spoke. "That can't be good." said Captain Obvious. "Nope. Well, I'm hungry. Is it dinner yet?" I asked, attempting to get to my feet. Lucas blocked me. "Dinner started ten minutes ago. You stay here and I'll get you food. And don't even THINK about trying to walk back to your cabin." He ordered me. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

Lucas walked out the door. I counted to five then sat up. My head throbbed but I got out of my bed. I was dressed in Capri's and an orange camp tank top. I took a few unsteady steps around the room. On my sixth one I stumbled and would have fallen if someone hadn't caught me.

"Careful." a deep voice said. I looked up in surprise. "Dad!" I cried. It was Hermes. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I heard you had a little accident with an exploding arrow. I thought Chiron banned those a few years ago, didn't he?" he asked. I nodded. "It was Kronos." I told him about the voice that had spoken to me.

Hermes looked worried. "I've never heard of anyone coming back to life, unless..." He paused for a minute, as if thinking. Then he shook his head. "No, not yet." I was starting to get annoyed with my dad god. "Umm, could you please tell me what your thinking? I don't like to be kept in the dark, if you don't mind terribly." I said, standing on my own. "It is nothing you need to worry about yet, my dear. Now, I must be going. You should get a quest soon. Take care!" he said, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Typical.

I was feeling a bit nauseous so I walked back to my bed. Only then did I realize that my arm was in a neon green cast, signed by my entire cabin and a few other people and a centaur. It was so crowded on there, you could barely even see the neon green. I've broken bones before, so I was used to it. Just then, the entire Hermes cabin paraded in. The room was filled with laughter and talking as they crowded in. Speaking of people, where was Lucas with my food?

There was a line forming at the side of my bed, with Travis and Conner in the lead. They all congratulated me on being alive and a few gave me gifts or get-well-soon cards. I thanked them all and after they all went through the line, Chiron told them I needed to rest so they all left. Finally Lucas came in with my food. "'Bout time." I said, pretending to scowl. He looked apologetic. "Sorry, it took a while to convince the servers it was for you and not extras for me. Add that to the time it took to get through the Hermes cabin crowd, and now you know why it took me so long." he explained. I lost my scowl and took the food from Lucas. I was so hungry, I probably looked like a pig but I didn't care. When I was finished, I gave Lucas my plate. He set it on a table then came back to my side. My eyes were already drooping when he sat down. "Get some rest, you deserve it. Oh, and thanks for saving my life." he said. I murmured, "Any time." sleepily.

I closed my eyes completely, but I stayed half-way awake to feel Lucas kiss my head. Looks like the boy has SOME good sense in girls. All right, I'll admit. I have a little crush Lucas.

On more important matters, my dreams suck. I usually follow Derek Guard's advise [yes, I actually just said that, now shut up Derek.] and if it's Kronos, ask him random questions. And tonight, that came in handy. You see? Kronos can't help but budge into my dreams EVERY time I go to sleep.

Ugh, the nerve! I was at the edge of an endless chasm, also known as Tarterous, located in the Underworld. Its basically an endless pit of doom. The deep voice of Kronos laughed deep within it. "So, figured out your power, have we?" he asked, his voice echoing around. "Actually, before I answer that, I have a few questions for you first. That is, if it's ok with you?" I asked.

"What? I will ask the questions around here, mortal!" he bellowed. "Ok great. So, what do you eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Why are you evil? Do you like pancakes or waffles more? Did you know that nobody likes you? Are you the Titan of time or the Titan of chainsaws? Have you ever eaten a lollipop? Do you watch Sponge Bob Square Pants? Do you have a TV down there?" I fired the questions at him like a random machine gun.

Then my dream ended and I woke up. I felt much better after a long nights rest. Now all I needed was a proper breakfast and I'd be in paradise. Nobody was in the room so I stepped out of bed. My legs felt a bit better, but they were still weak. I saw a remote controlled wheel chair with a note on it. It read,

_Dear TJ,_

_Use if you feel like you can't walk._

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron/Lucas_

Well, how 'bout that. I plopped down in the chair and drove myself to the pavilion for breakfast. When I got in, everyone cheered, except for the Ares cabin of course. everyone asked me how I was feeling. I just said fine and when everyone quieted down, I sat and ordered my food.

As usual, I got pancakes, waffles, bacon, and orange juice. Jade sneaked over with her food. "You sure you're ok?" she asked, glancing at my broken arm. "Oh, I'm fine." I said. Now she was eying my wheel chair. "This?" I laughed. "This is just to make sure I don't walk to much so that my legs can heal a little more. Plus, if I stand too long, I start to feel a bit queasy." She nodded thoughtfully. "Be sure to exercise your legs a bit or they'll get even weaker." Jade conceded.

I laughed. That was the Jade I knew! "Yes, nanny dear!" I teased her. She broke into a grin. "And make sure you always brush your teeth!" she teased back. "Hey, I just realized something! Last night was capture the flag and Clarrise couldn't ground me into a pulp!" I said. "Dang. I was so looking forward to proving her wrong!"

**Don't worry, Rick Riordan! I'll be doing cliff- hangers too, in time! You just wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: I Get a Quest

**Here we are again! So... I have a riddle for you! A cow boy came into town on Friday. He stayed 3 days, then left on Friday. How is that possible? Now, you must be asking: What do we get if we answer this riddle first, Kitty? Well, I'll PM you the next chapter of this story! Just say your answer in a review, and the first person to get it right, i'll PM them the next chapter. If your wondering how i'm going to do this because you think the next chapter isn't done, look at the bottom of this story! Oh yeah, i forgot the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN THE PJO SERIES! STOP TORTURING ME!:P**

Chapter 3: I Get a Quest

It had been a few weeks since I died. I was completely healed, thanks to a few doses of nectar and ambrosia. It was a beautiful Wednesday sunset and I was on the beach eating Doritos I so well deserved. This time Lucas didn't come over though. I didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. I had a basketball in my lap that I had been using a few minutes ago. My legs were completely healed, all though they still had a few scars from the explosion. My arm was still in a cast, but I was having it removed in a few days. It was a bit hard to do basketball with one arm but I managed nicely. Some Apollo kids were still playing but most were sweating and sitting on the benches nearby. Suddenly, time stopped. I froze too, but not because it affected me. Kronos's voice boomed, "We all know what your power is, mortal! Now, you must go on a quest! Go and tell my blasted son Chiron about this!" "What? You think think you can just come and butt into my life and tell me what to do?" I spluttered. This was preposterous! "Well, you're wrong! I don't care if you're the Titan of time or whatever! Just stay out of my life, you little-" [WHAT? I'm not allowed to say that for the mic? This is rubbish!] sorry, camps rules that I can't say what I said... idiots. Kronos just laughed. "You have spirit, young hero! But soon that won't matter. Your world will crumble. The gods will fall, and the titans will rise! There will be a new rein! The rein of the TITANS!" and with that happy thought, time returned to normal. "Rubbish." I muttered to myself. Nevertheless, I went to see Chiron. Chiron was playing Pinochle with Mr. D. Yes, "D" stands for Dionysus. And yes, Dionysus as in the wine chap. I took a breath and said, "Chiron, Mr. D, I need to tell you something…" I began, then launched into an explanation of bloody Kronos. Chiron scratched his beard. "Well, my dear, it seems that you've got yourself a quest." He said, sounding puzzled. I gaped. "You're sending me on a quest that KRONOS, the lord of evil, ordered? That's mad!" I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, I've always wanted a quest, but not on be-half of the Lord of Evil. Chiron just nodded thoughtfully. During all of this, Mr. D just sat in his chair. Then he looked excited. "Go on the quest, demigod! For one reason: it's one less of you brats I have to deal with. And second: you might die and never be back!" he nearly shouted. "Well, gee, thanks Mr. D. That's a really happy thought for me. Way to keep spirits up!" I said sarcastically. "Yes, well, go on the quest." he said, waving his hand. "I guess I have no choice then. Three powerful people want me to go on this quest. Chiron, shall I visit our friend the Oracle in the attic?" I asked Chiron. "I'm afraid so. Just remember that prophecies almost always have double meanings." he said. I nodded and went into the Big House. I took the ladder up to the attic. There were souvenirs everywhere from different demigods. There was a pink scarf. Whoa, was that Aphrodite's love scarf? Then, I saw her. She looked more of an "it" than a her. She was as wrinkled and withered as a raisin. The worst part? She didn't have any wrappings on her. Just bare skin with glossy eyes in the eye sockets like the eyes had been replaced with marbles. She/it was the Oracle. I said, "I want to know my destiny." The mummy's mouth opened, and green mist came out. It looked like a giant green serpent was coming out of her mouth. I smelled the reptilian stench of snake. Then, I heard it's voice. It was old and raspy. It sounded as if it were speaking in three voices at once.

Child of the messengers, thieves, and more,

You must head west and bring back a golden apple's core;

Plant the seed and pick it's fruit,

And eat the peach that has the newt.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about the prophecy. Then, I went down stairs to tell Chiron. Mr. D. wouldn't care. He'd probably be off at a party or something. Chiron was compacted in his magic wheel chair watching the fire. "Chiron?" I asked him nervously. He turned towards me and raised his eyebrows. "Well, what did the prophecy say, my dear?" he asked. I remembered that the bloke... What was his name, Perter Jugson? No, wait, Percy Jackson. Yes, that was it! [don't you dare say I'm becoming like Mr. D Percy, or I will personally put Black Mamba snakes in your bed when you're least expecting it!] Well, that chap hadn't told Chiron his full prophecy and look where that got him! "It said: Child of messengers, thieves, and more, you must head west and bring back a golden apple's core, Plant the seed and pick its fruit, and eat the peach that has the newt." I told him. "Well, it seems as though you are going to the Garden of Hesperides." He said. I groaned. After what happened to Luke (not Lucas), I never wanted to visit. Even under a white flag for a tea party. You see, Luke got his face scratched by the guardian of of the golden apple orchard, the dragon, Laden. No, this is not the ape man's (Tarzan) enemy. It is a real, living, fire breathing dragon. The beast made a scratch over Luke's eye. Luckily, he didn't have to get an eye patch, even though that would've been bloody cool. But still, that garden gave me the creeps... "I'm afraid so, my dear." Chiron said. "According to the ancient law, you can take two friends along with you." I nodded. "I already know who I'll take, that is, if they're willing." I replied, then headed out to get Lucas and Jade.

**Ok, so, now you're at the bottom. well, the truth is that...I'M DONE WITH THE 4TH CHAPTER! I'M JUST TORTURING YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! I need _at least _one review if i'm going to continue this story, so no more up dates until somebody who _cares _reviews. I apologize that I'm a stubborn banana squid, but it's my personality an you can't change it! first person to review gets a cookie in their PM box! (::)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sea Foam

**I know, I know, it's been a while since i updated, but you guys kinda deserve it! I only have one review and I bet he's the only one reading my story! If there's more of you reading it, review, or else i won't update! And be sure to check out this author: xxkeliosxx thanks kelios! He's the one reading my story... ok, i'll just get done with the disclaimer real quick...**

**Disclaimer: I totally own PJO, HoO, and KC!**

***Rick walks in* What did you say?  
**

**I don't own any of your books...  
**

**Rick: that's what i thought.  
**

**Me: PLEASE LET ME OWN THEM! I'll give you a cookie! (::)  
**

**Rick: No.  
**

**Me: T.T  
**

Chapter 4: Sea Foam

As I ran outside, I started to have doubts. What if they didn't want to come? Who would I choose then? Never the Stoll brothers. They would try to kill me or embarrass me whenever they could [oh shut up, you know I'm right]. I went to the Apollo cabin first since it was closest. I opened the door. Lucas wasn't in there, but on of his brothers was. His name was Jake Anderson, I believe. "Yo, Jake, where's Lucas?" I asked. He looked up from studying a battle map for capture the flag. "I think he went down to the archery field. If he comes back while you're looking for him, I'll tell him you stopped by." he replied. "Thanks." I said, and went to Athena's cabin next. Jade was sitting on her bunk, drawing a battle map for capture the flag. Athena's cabin was going to crush Apollo's cabin. She looked up from her work and asked, "Hi TJ, how're you feeling today?" "Fine," I said listlessly. "Hey, listen, I got a quest-" I started. I told Jade about the prophecy. Her eyes widened as I talked. "So," I finished up, "do you want to come with me on the quest?" for a second I thought she was going to say no. Then she punched me on the arm softly. "Of course I'm coming with you, dummy!" she said, eyes gleaming. I let out a sigh of relief. At least one of my best friends was going with me. I hugged her. "Thanks." I whispered. "Yep. So, who's the other demigod coming with us?" she asked. I pulled out of the hug. "Lucas." "Thought so." she said. "I'll go and get him. We leave for the quest tomorrow, so be packed." I told her. She nodded, and I went down to the archery field. I found Lucas there, firing bulls eye after bulls eye, splitting the arrows in half with each new shot. "Yo, Lucas!" I waved him over. He turned, saw it was me, and smiled. He put his bow down and walked over. "Yeah?" "So, I got this quest-" I told him the same thing I told Jade. "Will you come with me?" I finished. He looked shocked for a minute. I was afraid he wouldn't come, just like I was with Jade. Than the shock passed and he grinned like a maniac. "Are you kidding? You couldn't keep me out of this quest even if you tried! I'd follow you anywhere, TJ." Whew. I thought. "Thanks, Lucas. Jade's coming along to. We leave tomorrow morning so be packed and ready." I informed him. "Got it." he said. We walked back to our cabins, talking about plans for capture the flag when we got back. Correction: IF we got back. Me and Lucas said our good-byes and went back to our own cabins. Immediately, when I got in my cabin, I knew something was wrong. The Stoll's were in a corner of the room with a tin of shaving cream in their hands. Well, that can't be good. I thought. A tip for camp unless you already know it, never, EVER, under any circumstances, give a Hermes kid shaving cream, wooped cream, or anything they could use against you. Anyway, I inspected my belongings and sleeping bag carefully. Luckily, I wasn't the victim. I quickly shoved the stuff I was taking with me into my bag. I was never going to leave it within the sight of the Stoll's, so I tried a little magic trick I had been working on. Must've been a gift from dad or something, but I tried it. I set my bag on the floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. I imagined the bag wasn't there. Then, I waved my hand once in front of it. When I opened my eyes, the bag wasn't there. Yes! Ok, I was all packed up for tomorrow. I decided to find Jade. I went around camp a few times, but couldn't find her. Finally, I decided to go to the beach. The water was calm, with some foam floating on the top, and the sand was soft. Suddenly, I noticed a change in the wind. Instead of a nice cool breeze, it was starting rise. Just a little bit, so at first I thought I was going mad, but then, as I concentrated, I knew it was real. Then, the sea foam starting building on itself, creating a shape. It took form of a young girl, maybe 9 or 10. The foam was completely life-like. Then, color started to go to the foam girls face, and spread out until she was a real, living, flesh and blood human. She blinked at me, then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted. I stood up and launched my self under her, fast as a viper. I don't know why I did it. Then I realized that where her head would've fell if I hadn't cushioned her fall, was a rock that could've killed her. I took myself out from under her and picked her up and draped her across my shoulder. I took her to the Big House, ignoring stares from other demigods. When I got to the Big House, Chiron was sitting out on the porch, gazing across the camp. "Chiron!" I yelled. He looked up, surprised. Then he saw the girl in my arms and nodded. "Take her to the infirmary and get some Apollo kids over there." He ordered. Jeez, it's hard to carry someone with a cast! I ran to the infirmary, put the girl down on the bed, and waved over some Apollo guys. As soon as they came over, the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Where-" she asked. I sat down on a chair next to her and told the Apollo kids that we were fine. They walked off and I turned to the girl. "Don't talk, I'll explain everything. You're in a place called Camp Half-blood." as I explained about the Greek gods, her green eyes widened. "So, who in your family is normal human, your mom or dad?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea who her godly parent was. She had bright green eyes, and brown-black hair. "My... My mom is mortal, I think. U-unless I've been living with a goddess my whole life." she said, taking it all in. "Who is your parent and what's your name?" she asked. "My name's Teagan Janel but everybody calls me TJ. my father is Hermes, god of travelers, messages, and thieves." I said, a sly smile on my face at the last word. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Emmy Rowling." she replied. "Hey, that's like the author of Harry Potter!" I said before I could think. Emmy laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is!" "Do you think you can stand?" I asked. She nodded and stood up beside the bed. Her hair was longer than I expected. It went all the way down to her knees. It was all tangled up, as if she hadn't brushed it for a month. "Say, how did you hurt your arm?" she asked curiously. "An accident." I said darkly. I somehow knew that my eyes did the same. They turned such a dark blue that it almost looked black. "But hey," I could tell she was curious, but I didn't want to explain again. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up then I'll show you the camp." I said, trying to change the subject. I took her to the bathrooms and helped her wash up. "We're going to have to do something about that hair of yours." I said, picking up a brush. "I can cut it if you want." I offered. "Maybe." was all she said. I brushed her long hair from the bottom to the top. Then I tied it in a braid. Suddenly, she asked, "You know who I am, don't you?" I was taken by surprise. "Yes- well, I have have guess. When I found you, you rose from sea foam. You have brown-black hair, and sea green eyes. I believe you're a daughter of Poseidon, god of water and earthquakes." I said solemnly. "Well, that explains a lot of things." she murmured. "Do you have any... special powers?" I asked her. "Yeah. I can breathe under water, stay dry while under, go farther down than any normal human can, I'm a great swimmer, and I can talk to horses and sea animals." she summed up. I chuckled. "Looks like Percy is gonna have fun with you! Nothing like a bit of brother -sister trouble!" I said joyfully. It was about time the Hermes cabin did some bigger pranks. "Wait, who's Percy?" Emmy asked, confused. "Oh," I had forgot she hadn't met the camp yet. "Well, Percy is a child of Poseidon. He used to be alone but now... Hey, another thing! While I'm gone, if you really are a child of Poseidon, Percy talks in his sleep. So, you know, if you could just... uh... Listen in and find something worth blackmailing him, just tell me when I get back. Please?" I asked. Hey, a girl can't help herself! "All right, I'll keep my ears open." she laughed. Then, after a while of laughing, she tilted her head to the side an asked, "Say, where ARE you going anyway?" "Oh, I have a quest."

**So it's sort of a cliff hanger... and guess what, people? Just to bug you, i'm gonna let you know that i'm on chapter 10 in this story! and it's your guys' fault that it's not here. If you guys would just review more, I could update all the way to 10 in one day. for now, i'll just go to 5. HAVE FUN DYING OF CURIOSITY OF WHAT HAPPENS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

**So, here's chapter 5. I'll let you know that i'm PM'ing xxkeliosxx the chapters as i finish them. he was the first to review so he gets the chapters! anyway... disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: -.- do I really have to do this again?  
**

**Me: yes  
**

**Disclaimer: *yawn* all right, I don't own any Rick Riordan books... now go away and let me sleep... that last disclaimer made me tired...  
**

**me: all right, but be ready to do chapter 6!  
**

**Disclaimer: *snore*  
**

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

Jade, Lucas, and I stood at the top of half-blood hill. I shouldered my bag. "Well, Argus is waiting." I said. Argus is our head security. You see, he has eyes all over his body. "Bye Emmy!" I called to Emmy. She waved. I turned and ran down the hill. Lucas and Jade followed. We jumped into the camp's van. Argus was waiting for us. He raised his eyebrows. Argus doesn't talk much. Rumor has it that it's because he has an eye on his tongue. "Just take us as far as you can to San Francisco." I told him. "So, what's the plan TJ?" Jade asked. "We go to San Francisco. Go to Mount Tamalpais, find the Garden of Hesperides, then... well, we pick SOMETHING off the golden apple tree. And try not to get killed." I said, listing off the things on my fingers. "Not necessarily in that order." Lucas pipped in. "TJ dear, why don't you start by telling us the prophecy." Jade suggested. "All right," I took a breath. "Child of messengers, thieves, and more, you shall head west and bring back the golden apple's core; plant the seed and eat the fruit, and eat the peach that has the newt." I recited. Lucas and Jade were quiet for a moment, thinking on that. "Well, we're definitely going to the Garden of Hesperides." Lucas said. "And we're going to need to pick one of the apples." Jade added. We looked at one another and I knew we were all thinking the same thing. "We need the core, so who will eat the apple?" I spoke the thought aloud. "We'll just have to find out when we get there." Lucas said. "Right." I replied, still pondering the thought. "Well, we should get some rest. And Argus?" Jade called. He grunted and one of the eyes on his neck looked at us. "Take me to my house. Do you know where it is?" she asked him. He nodded. I looked at Jade. She had a determined look on her face. She hated her dad. He had too much work so he always forgot about her. And yet her dad still did almost anything for her. Just before she went to camp, they moved to Springfield Illinois. It was like he was trying to make up for the time he forgot about her. He was extremely rich too, so I had an idea of what Jade was planning. I decided Jade was right. I laid back against the seat and fell asleep.

"I see you've gone on your quest than, little hero!" Kronos' voice boomed. I groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you to GO AWAY you bloody titan?" I asked. He ignored me. "You're going to have some trouble along the way, and I'll make sure of that!" he bellowed. I pinched myself and woke up with my head on Lucas's shoulder and Jade's head in my lap. Both were fast asleep. I must've been only half way awake because when I tried to blink, my eyes stayed close. Then I couldn't move my body. I let it slump and my head slipped into Lucas's lap. I fell into sleep again, and this time I didn't have any dreams.

The next time I woke, we were parked at Jade's house. Lucas was already awake. He didn't do anything to move my head, which made me blush a little. I sat up and shook Jade's shoulder. She sat up groggily. "Where-" she started. Then she looked outside and saw her house. She swallowed nervously. "All right, let's get this over and done with." I said. We hopped out of the car. I thanked Argus for driving us. He nodded and drove back to camp. Lucas whistled. "Springfield Illinois, huh?" Jade nodded and walked bravely up to the door. The house was a mansion. I'd seen inside plenty of times. Now, I could go on and on about the furniture and architecture, but I'll just say this: it's big. It has a lot of furniture. Got that? Good [Percy, if you say one more bad thing about my describing skills, you WILL find a surprise in your bed tonight.]. Jade hesitated a minute, then knocked on the door. Immediately, it was answered by a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a 5o'clock beard. His brown eyes brightened when he saw Jade. "Jade! And TJ! It's good to see you both! And who is this young man?" he asked, looking over Lucas. "Dad, this is Lucas Fletcher." Jade informed him. "Well, what are you standing out there for? Come inside, come inside!" he said, waving us in. "Now, you go and sit on the couch and tell me what I owe this honor! And I'll tell Silvia to go and make snacks." he said. Silvia was one of the younger maids. Jade's dad called her over and told her to make sandwiches and cookies. She nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. We all sat down on the couch. Mr. Bateman leaned forward. I cleared my throat when nobody talked. "Well, we're on a quest, you see..." I explained everything. "So we need transportation to the 'Frisco. Do you think you could help us?" I rushed out. He threw his head back and laughed. "Well of course I can help! I can get you a car, a submarine, a boat, an airplane, jet, helicopter, you name it!" just then, Silvia came in with a plate of sandwiches and cookies, along with a pitcher of cool-aid. "Thanks Silvia!" we all said at the same time. She blushed. "You're all very welcome!" she beamed, then went off. Me and Lucas inhaled a few cookies and sandwiches, but Jade just ate the food slowly. It must be strange, being her old house again [If I hear one more insult from you, barnacle breath, I'll-] woops, shouldn't say that if kids are reading... Percy called me Captain Obvious. Ta, if you look at his books, it'll be full of "duh" moments. Staying on topic... I stood. "Thank you, Mr. Bateman. I think we'll use a helicopter, if you don't mind." I said. "Not at all. I'll just get Otto to drive you over where the copter is, and he can fly you over!" he said. "Oh umm..." I shifted from foot to foot. "It wouldn't be safe for a mortal to go where we're going. Plus, my mom taught me how to fly a helicopter." it was true. My mom had taken me to a dig sight, and on the way she taught me how. "All right then." he said. "But, uh, first can I have a word with my daughter?"

**So, a cliff hanger! EAT THAT RICK! And remember to review all of you! Or else i'll slap you with a waffle and shove a cookie up your nose! (i'm sorry, i'm a cookie and waffle addict!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jade's Chapter

**Been a while, eh? this is Jade's version of her chapter. Don't worry, more excitement comes in further chapters! Ok, so, today I went and saw a movie called "Brave", A MOVIE ABOUT A FREAKING GINGER! Anyway, it's a good, funny movie, with a few sad parts. I hate to admit it, but... my eyes started clouding when I thought the mom was going to stay a bear forever... (woops, spoiler!) but I'm just glad that the mom was covered by the tapestry when the curse got off, because she was naked... DON'T WORRY, NO BAD PARTS! it just shows a few bums... hint: the 3 triplets that turn into bears and the adults because the triplets locked a ton on the roof so they used their pants for a rope to climb down :3. A bit gross, but it was way funny, just a wee bit emotional... a crap, you see that? *points to the word "wee"* now i'm imaging saying all this in a Scottish accent!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm ready! not sleepy at all!  
**

**Random person: just get on with it... -.-  
**

**Disclaimer: HAND OVER THE RIGHTS, RICK!  
**

**Rick: no.  
**

**Disclaimer: T.T so mean...  
**

Chapter 6: Jade's Chapter

[Oh sure, name MY telling Jade's Chapter. Real classic] Right, sorry, Jade here! Had a bit of trouble making TJ give me the mic, but we're good now. So, where did she drop off? Right, my dad... ah, yes, here we are!

I stiffened when he said that last part. What did he want to talk to me about? And another thing that TJ left out: I don't hate my dad, but I don't like him either. He's a good person; I know he means well, it's just... I don't know how to say it. He always spends time away from me, I guess. I couldn't linger there any longer. I was a demigod. I was born to fight monsters and even gods. I couldn't spend my time trying to get my dad's attention like a little kid. Anyway, back to the story. TJ's eyes narrowed a bit, and she glanced in my direction. Lucas was looking from me to my dad, and it looked like he was holding his breath. My mates were supporting me. I just nodded. "Dad, why don't you get Otto to pack our luggage and lead TJ and Lucas to the car while I and you talk?" I suggested. We all agreed and when they were gone, my dad turned and faced me. Time to be brave, I told myself. He was a mortal, he couldn't hurt me! Well, physically anyway. Stop that, I chided myself. You're just going to make yourself feel bad. Me and my dad studied each other. "Well?" I finally broke the silence. "What did you want?" I asked, sounding annoyed. My dad laughed. "I just wanted to say that I love you. And be careful. An..." he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry that things didn't... work out in the past. I'm going to try to make it up to you as soon as you're done with this quest of yours." I could see his eyes filling up with tears, and it hit me how strong he was being for me. "I understand, dad. I love you too." I said, after thinking a bit on what to say. Luckily, I didn't have ADHD so I wasn't obnoxious [yes, you are TJ! I should know. I'm your friend!]. My dad turned away and I could tell we were finished. I went out to the waiting car. TJ and Lucas were in the back seat, TJ playing with a yo-yo and Lucas eating a sandwich he had saved. I hopped in. "So... what did your dad want?" Lucas asked cautiously. "He just wanted to wish me well on the quest." I said, my voice dangerously calm. I use that voice to make it clear that I don't want to talk about something. He turned his head, knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of me. Otto drove over to our landing field. "Here you are, Miss Bateman." Otto said in that rough voice of his. He's a bulky guy, a bit large in shape, huge muscles. The guy had this enormous mustache and a 5 inch long beard. Anyway, I probably shouldn't get into too many details or you'll be picturing Hephaestus. Otto drove us to the landing field. "Thanks Otto!" I said, than we got our stuff and headed out. Otto gave TJ the key to the copter, which my dad named the "Flying Owl" in honor of mum. It was shiny grey and blended in with the sky, though, personally, I think dad painted it that way to reflect mum's eyes. "All right," TJ said, hopping in. "Let's hit the road! Er, the skies."

**Ok, I'm making a deal with you guys! First, I'm updating while I can right now, because we only have 1 computer with the right software, and if I don't do it now, you guys will have to wait until July 'till the next update. Ok, many authors have done this before, but I'm going to do it now.**

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet the Annoying Orange

**Disclaimer: I don't own the freaking PJO or HoO or KC! There, I said it! Now leave me to sulk in a dark corner!**

Chapter 7: We Meet the Annoying Orange

Hullo, TJ here again. So, where were we? Oh yeah, the helicopter. I hopped right in and the others followed. I started the helicopter and we were off to San Francisco. Occasionally my mates would ask questions, like "How far are we?", "Are we there yet?", "You got any jelly beans?", and "Where are we?" I answered all of these questions easily. Sometime when we were in Kansas we hit a few bumps, but until Utah it was smooth sailing. When we were over Salt Lake City, Utah (I think it was in Herriman) I heard a giant THUD on top of the copter. I looked up and saw a dent the size of a softball. The metal got sucked in and something round and orange plopped on the floor. "Lucas, Jade..." I called. Suddenly, the orange turned, very slowly so it was kinda creepy. It had a face. Then I realized that it was an orange. And it looked exactly like the annoying orange that you can find videos of on YouTube. Then, it spoke: "Hey, hey demigod! Demigod! Hey! Demigod!" oh gods. "What?" I asked in a small voice. Lucas and Jade just came in. "TJ, what-" Jade started. I shook my head. Then the orange spoke again. "Can you do this?" I stuck it's tongue out, said "Aaahhh" and open and closed its mouth. I groaned. "Why, gods, _WHY_ did you send_ THAT_?" "Err, TJ, the copter?" Lucas reminded me. I got back to the controls. "Will one of you eat that orange please?" I asked. "Gladly." Jade said. But before she could pick it up, the orange started talking again. "Hey Jade! Jade, hey! Hey, hey Jade! Guess what?" Jade gritted her teeth. "What?" she asked in a tight voice. "MINOTAUR!" he laughed, then disappeared. "What do you suppose-" Lucas started. I ignored him. I watched the video. One of my mortal mates showed me it. I was lowering the copter. THUD. Much more heavier than last time, I noted. The metal broke with a crash. And of course, the Minotaur was standing there in... his underwear. I will not lie. He was basically a bull that stands like a human, except with ultra muscles x8, and when I saw him, I almost lost my dignity and screamed like a little girl. I jerked the joystick sideways to throw Ugly off balance. My plan worked. He toppled on his side. Luckily, he was pretty heavy so it took him a while to get up. I glanced at the parachutes that were hanging on a bar. There were only two. I knew what I had to do. "Lucas, Jade, grab those parachutes and get out of here." I said. "But-" Lucas started. "No buts. I'll be fine. Plus, I'm the only one who knows how to fly." I said in a determined voice. "TJ, were NOT leaving you." Jade said. The Minotaur was almost all the up. "I'll be fine, I promise. Now go, or we'll all be bull chow." I ordered. They both looked like they were going to object, but decided that I wasn't going to change my mind. "Alright. We'll go. But you'd better survive, or I just couldn't live with myself." Jade said. "Same with me." Lucas said. They strapped the parachutes on. "I'll go first." Jade offered. She took a deep breath and jumped out. I was focusing on flying. Before Lucas jumped out, he came over to me. "Stay alive, please." he said. Then, he did the LEAST thing i expected him to do. He bent over and kissed me on the cheek. Then he turned, gave me a nervous smile, and jumped out before I could react. I probably would've sat there flying ahead trying to remember what I was doing if it weren't for the Minotaur had gotten up again. I remembered that it only had one direction: forward. It snorted, scrapped its hoof on the ground, and charged. At the last moment, I rolled to the side. Ugly ran into the controls. It gave him an electric shock through his body. Ouch. I grabbed my pack of gum an activated my sword. Before I could stack him, he recovered from his shock and turned towards me. He bellowed and charged. Unfortunately, I had a wall behind me and little space to move around in. The Minotaur was blocking my path in front. There's no way out of this, I thought to myself. This is the end. The Minotaur's horns hit my chest. I cried out. Think about poking yourself with a push-pin hard enough to break the skin. Then multiply it by 628. Then, maybe, you could be close to what it felt like. Suddenly, the helicopter exploded, and I flew out, the Minotaur horns out from my chest. I turned my aching body so that I was facing the ground. I stretched out my arms and legs and fell like a professional sky diver [Percy asks why anybody would want to be in the air that much. Well Percy, not everybody in an air phobic]. The pain in my chest was going out to the rest of my body. My vision was going dark. I was getting closer the ground. Then, just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt something warm under me. I heard and "oof" then I blacked out.

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!**


	8. Chapter 8: Authors Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will!  
**

**Chapter 8: Authors Chapter**

**Hi, it's me, the author. Ok, so, this is a bonus chapter. It's about what jade and Lucas where thinking during chapter 7. Have fun!**

L= Lucas  
J= Jade

**BEGINNING OF PLANE RIDE**  
L: I'm hungry  
J: *yawn* I hope TJ's all right  
L: ah man, it was supposed to be taco night at camp tonight!  
J: I think I'll just close my eyes for a while... *closes eyes and falls asleep*  
L: Jade's asleep. Not surprising, she had a busy day. I think I'll just relax a little... *lays back and falls asleep*

**ANNOYING ORANGE IS HERE! Both hear voices and wakes up and goes to place where annoying** **orange is**

J: is that who I think it is?  
L: oh gods of Greece, please don't be the orange...  
Both: the annoying orange.

**JUMPING OUT OF THE PLANE**

J: I will NOT let her stay in here by herself with that Minotaur!  
L: TJ isn't staying here without us! It's suicide alone!  
Both: I'm not letting her die. She saved my life, now I need to save hers!

**After a while of arguing…**

Both: fine, I can see there's no way of getting through to her. But I bet I'll live to regret this day.  
J: I've gotta be brave now.

**Jade jumps out**

L: ok, time to admit my feelings before I don't have a chance anymore.

**Lucas kisses TJ, she fights the Minotaur, blah blah blah...**

Both: oh man, the copter just exploded! There is no way she's survive that!  
L: wait, what's that dark shape coming towards me?  
J: that black starish thing is going to crush Lucas if he doesn't move  
L: I'd better move soon... But wait,  
Both: that can't be... TJ!  
L: oh crap

**Black thing hits Lucas, he says "Oof!"**

**Shortest chapter yet! Hope you had fun reading it, cause I had fun writing it!**

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Die Again

**Disclaimer: OK, ok, I admit it! I DON'T OWN ANY OF YOUR BOOKS! ARE YOU HAPPY RICK? T.T**

**Rick: Very.  
**

**Disclaimer: T.T  
**

Chapter 9: I die Again

My first impression of the place I was in: cold and dark. Then my senses came around and I found myself lying on a black beach, staring at a sky with no stars. I got up and looked around. I was standing at a river, but not just a normal river. It had ripped up diplomas, a decapitated bride wedding cake topper, a teddy bear with one eye, and I even saw a turtle. It was pretty depressing, watching all the dreams that never came true. I knew where I was now: the Underworld. This was the river Styx. I saw Charon with his rowboat, switching forms from a skeleton with black robes to big bough dude with an Australian accent. "You got a coi- wait, haven't I seen ya here before, mate?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, but the Fates sent me back up I guess. Like they might now." I replied, glancing up instinctively. "Aye, I guess they can." he asked. I barely heard it because just then I saw a golden flash and I blacked out again.

"OH YES, YOUR POWER IS CERTAIN NOW, PUNY DEMIGOD!" boomed a loud voice. I groaned. This guy had a stalker problem. "Why can you not stay out of my life for once?" I moaned. Kronos laughed an evil sound that sent shivers down my spine. "You are very stubborn, mortal! It would serve us good if you joined us!" "I don't think so. If we let YOU rule, everything would be chaos! You would destroy everything that man has worked on for millions of years! Can't you see that what you're doing will only cause everyone pain, just for the sake of YOUR happiness?" I demanded. The voice was silent for a while, then I realized why. I could start to see light, and my heart started beating. That's when I realized that it hadn't been for the last 5 minutes.

"TJ! TJ!" someone was shaking me. I said something very intelligent: "Ung?" I know, incredible vocal skills, right? "She's alive!" I recognized Jade's voice. "That's impossible! Her heart wasn't beating for 5 minutes!" I didn't know that voice. It was definitely male. "Nothing is impossible, the world itself says I'm impossible, but I'm here with you now, aren't I?" I asked, blinking open my eyes. I saw Lucas, Jade, and two other people I didn't know. The girl of the two strangers chuckled. "Well said, TJ, well said." strange, she had a British accent to. I sat up and turned towards Jade and Lucas. "Do they know?" they both nodded at the same time. "I think they believe us," Jade said, glancing at the two. "Teag, this is Sadie and Carter Kane. Sadie, Carter, this is Teagan Janel, but don't call her that unless you want your head ripped off in the morning." Jade warmed cheerfully. I shook their hands. "Weren't you two about to tell us YOUR real identity?" Lucas asked. Their eyes darkened. "Yes, but not here, not now." Carter said, his voice low. Sadie was looking over my shoulder. I turned. The trees were falling down far off, but getting closer every minute. "We should go." Sadie suggested. All of us agreed and we followed Sadie. She led us to an ancient statue (I can't recall the name). She closed her eyes for a second, got a bit of an annoyed look on her face for a few seconds, and then a swirling portal of sand opened up. Me and my partners were surprised, but we just jumped in. Hey, demigods learn not to question strange things. It's just life. Anyway, if you're wondering what it felt like; imagine that feeling when you're falling from a roller coaster, then times that feeling by 24. Now imagine that you're on a tire swing and someone spins you so you feel like you're going to throw up. Times that feeling by 43, then add that to the free fall sensation, and you should be estimably close to what it felt like to go through the portal. Then, we tumbled out on the roof of a mansion, sand pouring out along with us. I stood and brushed myself off. The rest did the same. I looked around. The mansion was overlooking a huge city. Wait a second... was that the Empire State Building? Ok then. We're back in New York. Fantastic. I looked over to the other side of the roof. I gasped. There was a little hut type thing and a nest of straw. And inside was... a Gryphon. But it was any gryphon. It had wings that looked more like a hummingbird's than an eagle's. "FREEAAAK!" it screamed at us. "Yeah, we're home. TJ, Jade, Lucas, meet Freak, our pet gryphon." Carter introduced. Jade gulped. "Is "Freak"... tame?" she asked nervously. "Good question," Carter tilted his head. "I suppose I never really knew. He seems to be in control-" "Mostly." Sadie broke in, rolling her eyes. "And sometimes we and attack something to his back and he can carry it for us," Carter continued, ignoring Sadie. "So, in answer to your question, I'd say yes, he IS tame." he finished. Jade didn't look very reassured. "Brother dear, do stop boring them. We owe them an explanation, don't we?" Sadie suggested, looking innocent. Carter glared at Sadie. "All right..." Carter finally grumbled after a silent eye war with Sadie. "Ok, that's all settled! Let's go inside and discus this over a cup of tea, shall we?" Sadie said cheerfully, taking me and Jade by the hand and leading us inside, Carter and Lucas right behind us

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!**

**Ok, I'm guessing you're all wanting chapter 10! well, I haven't finished it, and now that i have a review limit update thing, I have all the time in the world since NOBODY REVIEWS MY BOOK! T.T Hint: For chapter 10, Khufu's coming it and "accidentally" drops a basketball on Lucas's head!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Egyptains

**Disclaimer: OK, ok, I admit it! I DON'T OWN ANY OF YOUR BOOKS! ARE YOU HAPPY RICK? T.T**

**Rick: Very.  
**

**Disclaimer: T.T  
**

Chapter 9: I die Again

My first impression of the place I was in: cold and dark. Then my senses came around and I found myself lying on a black beach, staring at a sky with no stars. I got up and looked around. I was standing at a river, but not just a normal river. It had ripped up diplomas, a decapitated bride wedding cake topper, a teddy bear with one eye, and I even saw a turtle. It was pretty depressing, watching all the dreams that never came true. I knew where I was now: the Underworld. This was the river Styx. I saw Charon with his rowboat, switching forms from a skeleton with black robes to big bough dude with an Australian accent. "You got a coi- wait, haven't I seen ya here before, mate?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, but the Fates sent me back up I guess. Like they might now." I replied, glancing up instinctively. "Aye, I guess they can." he asked. I barely heard it because just then I saw a golden flash and I blacked out again.

"OH YES, YOUR POWER IS CERTAIN NOW, PUNY DEMIGOD!" boomed a loud voice. I groaned. This guy had a stalker problem. "Why can you not stay out of my life for once?" I moaned. Kronos laughed an evil sound that sent shivers down my spine. "You are very stubborn, mortal! It would serve us good if you joined us!" "I don't think so. If we let YOU rule, everything would be chaos! You would destroy everything that man has worked on for millions of years! Can't you see that what you're doing will only cause everyone pain, just for the sake of YOUR happiness?" I demanded. The voice was silent for a while, then I realized why. I could start to see light, and my heart started beating. That's when I realized that it hadn't been for the last 5 minutes.

"TJ! TJ!" someone was shaking me. I said something very intelligent: "Ung?" I know, incredible vocal skills, right? "She's alive!" I recognized Jade's voice. "That's impossible! Her heart wasn't beating for 5 minutes!" I didn't know that voice. It was definitely male. "Nothing is impossible, the world itself says I'm impossible, but I'm here with you now, aren't I?" I asked, blinking open my eyes. I saw Lucas, Jade, and two other people I didn't know. The girl of the two strangers chuckled. "Well said, TJ, well said." strange, she had a British accent to. I sat up and turned towards Jade and Lucas. "Do they know?" they both nodded at the same time. "I think they believe us," Jade said, glancing at the two. "Teag, this is Sadie and Carter Kane. Sadie, Carter, this is Teagan Janel, but don't call her that unless you want your head ripped off in the morning." Jade warmed cheerfully. I shook their hands. "Weren't you two about to tell us YOUR real identity?" Lucas asked. Their eyes darkened. "Yes, but not here, not now." Carter said, his voice low. Sadie was looking over my shoulder. I turned. The trees were falling down far off, but getting closer every minute. "We should go." Sadie suggested. All of us agreed and we followed Sadie. She led us to an ancient statue (I can't recall the name). She closed her eyes for a second, got a bit of an annoyed look on her face for a few seconds, and then a swirling portal of sand opened up. Me and my partners were surprised, but we just jumped in. Hey, demigods learn not to question strange things. It's just life. Anyway, if you're wondering what it felt like; imagine that feeling when you're falling from a roller coaster, then times that feeling by 24. Now imagine that you're on a tire swing and someone spins you so you feel like you're going to throw up. Times that feeling by 43, then add that to the free fall sensation, and you should be estimably close to what it felt like to go through the portal. Then, we tumbled out on the roof of a mansion, sand pouring out along with us. I stood and brushed myself off. The rest did the same. I looked around. The mansion was overlooking a huge city. Wait a second... was that the Empire State Building? Ok then. We're back in New York. Fantastic. I looked over to the other side of the roof. I gasped. There was a little hut type thing and a nest of straw. And inside was... a Gryphon. But it was any gryphon. It had wings that looked more like a hummingbird's than an eagle's. "FREEAAAK!" it screamed at us. "Yeah, we're home. TJ, Jade, Lucas, meet Freak, our pet gryphon." Carter introduced. Jade gulped. "Is "Freak"... tame?" she asked nervously. "Good question," Carter tilted his head. "I suppose I never really knew. He seems to be in control-" "Mostly." Sadie broke in, rolling her eyes. "And sometimes we and attack something to his back and he can carry it for us," Carter continued, ignoring Sadie. "So, in answer to your question, I'd say yes, he IS tame." he finished. Jade didn't look very reassured. "Brother dear, do stop boring them. We owe them an explanation, don't we?" Sadie suggested, looking innocent. Carter glared at Sadie. "All right..." Carter finally grumbled after a silent eye war with Sadie. "Ok, that's all settled! Let's go inside and discus this over a cup of tea, shall we?" Sadie said cheerfully, taking me and Jade by the hand and leading us inside, Carter and Lucas right behind us

**3 reviews: update in 2 weeks  
**

**5-7 reviews: update in a week  
**

**10-15: up date in a few days  
**

**20 or up (not likely possible): update tomorrow if I have the chapter ready!**

**Ok, I'm guessing you're all wanting chapter 10! well, I haven't finished it, and now that i have a review limit update thing, I have all the time in the world since NOBODY REVIEWS MY BOOK! T.T Hint: For chapter 10, Khufu's coming it and "accidentally" drops a basketball on Lucas's head!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: We Leave Tomorrow

**Been a while, yes? Sorry 'bout that. I meant to update on July 4th, but that never really happened. Over that weeks that I haven't updated, I've been cured of my lazyitis (thanks the gods!). To celebrate, I present to you 2 more chapters in one night! **

**Disclaimer: I own this story, and Survivors, but I do not own PJO or HoO T.T  
**

Chapter 11: We Leave Tomorrow

As Sadie led us down the hall, naturally _now_ it occurred to me to think if we could trust these people. I mean, we're demigods, we can't just go around trusting every person we meet! These Kane's _seemed_ like good people, but so did a lot of people who want to kill me. As my brain lingered on that thought, Sadie opened a door. "Welcome to my room!" she said proudly. The room was pretty posh. I won't describe it to you, because that would take much too long. I'll just say this: it's big. It has a mini fridge, a giant bed, and a huge closet [do not question my describing skills, Percy. I'm just saving our readers/listeners the boredom of details]. "Make yourselves at home." Sadie invited, settling on her bed. Me and Jade both took a seat on two chairs. I suddenly realized something. In the time that we've been on the quest, we traveled half the country in one day. Which to me, seemed _very_ strange. I guess it's the power of magic and ADHD. Then I realized another thing: I was hungry. Let's see... where did I put my bag again? I thought to myself. Oh yeah! I closed my eyes and reached my hand into the air, picturing my bag where my fingers were waiting. I felt my fingers touch something leathery and I opened my eyes. I was holding my bag. Sadie's mouth fell open. "How did you- but without a wand- the Duat-" she stammered. "Just a little trick I've been working on. I dunno if ALL the Hermes kids can do it, but it's handy when all your half brothers and sisters want to take your stuff all the time." I said, grinning at her expression. I rummaged through the bag for a second before realizing there was no food in it. "Hermes?" Sadie asked. "My dad. Greek god of messengers, travelers, and thieves." I said, purposely saving "thieves" for last. "Ah." Sadie said, glancing around her room as if to make sure everything was there. I smiled to myself. "Ok. To business! We didn't have time for a better introduction. I'll start. My name is Sadie Kane. I am an Egyptian magician, and my idiot of a brother is Carter Kane." Sadie said, rolling her eyes as she mentioned Carter. "My name is Teagan Janel, but you can call me TJ." I said. "You mean she HAS to call you TJ." Jade muttered. "My dad is Hermes, Greek god of you-know-what, and my friends are Jade Bateman and Lucas Mang." I said, ignoring Jade. "We're on a quest to Mount Tam in San Francisco." I probably shouldn't have told her that much, but I figured any monster would have smelled us by now. "My name is Jade Bateman. I'm the daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of war, wisdom, and owls. Well, owls are her sacred animal." said Jade. "Mmm. So if I understand anything about this quest, you need to hurry to the 'Frisco, is that right?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright then. Me and Carter can take you through a portal tomorrow morning, hopefully somewhere near Mount Tam. But for now, you should stay. I bet you're starving, why don't you look around the kitchen and find something to eat, then when you're done I'll have beds ready for you guys." Sadie suggested. "Sure." me and Jade said at the same time. "To get to the kitchen, go to the right of the hallway outside my room, go through the first hallway you see, and if you keep going straight then you'll find yourself in the kitchen." Sadie instructed. We thanked her and headed out.

Soon after we arrived in the kitchen, Lucas joined us. He found the animal crackers with Khufu watching him while sitting on a cupboard, basketball in his hands. When Lucas tried to eat one of the monkey shaped crackers, Khufu dropped his basketball on his head. Me and Jade laughed at this while Lucas rubbed his head. "This baboon has a serious problem." he muttered. I found Fruit Loops along with a bowl, spoon, and milk while Jade was munching on an apple. Once we ate to our hearts content, Sadie and Carter set up some beds on the couch and we settled down for the night. In the morning, we would be off, and we could get this bloody quest over with.

**Da da da, I know, crappy title heading :P but cut me some slack, nothing important happens in this chapter! The next 2 have a strange awesome turn of events, and you'll be surprised! Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer (not that I have much readers).  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Magic

**Chapter 12 here! (I'm updating in the same night as 11!) Told ya it was gonna get a bit crazy! wait, you haven't read it yet... oops...**

** claimer: *hurries and hides eraser* what? me? erasing the "Dis" in disclaimer? _Never!_ heh... heh heh... ALRIGHT! I DID IT! I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO! T.T**

Chapter 12. Stupid Magic

After we had woken up (that took 20 minutes. A new record of waking me up! Egyptian magic can be painful...), we got ready to go. "Well, here's your stop." Sadie said. We were back on the roof in front of a portal. "Thanks for everything, guys." Jade thanked them. "Any time." said Carter. We exchanged hugs then jumped through the portal. I got the free-falling sensation in my gut again, then we tumbled out in a dark ally, sand pouring out with us. "What are you doing here? Especially with a _boy_." I jumped as a voice came behind us. I turned. A girl with long blond hair and wearing sort of a dress-robe that was green was standing behind us, looking cross and holding a wand. "Well? Tell me why your here." she growled. "Why should we tell you?" Lucas asked. "Only girls speak to me, you fiend. Why, I ought to turn you into a worm just for that!" she waved her wand and muttered a few words under her breath. I realized what was going to happen and quickly stepped in front of Lucas right when the girl said the spell. I expected myself to shrink and my arms to disappear, but instead, I found myself sinking into the fur-covered body of a big cat. As I tried to talk, a growl came out. _OH CRAP_, I thought to myself. "How did this happen?" I heard the girl mutter. Her clothes looked more colorful for some reason. Jade and Lucas were both staring at me with fear. I sat down and summoned my bag. I tried not to cut it with my claws. That's when I noticed it. My paws where orange with black stripes. I was a tiger. I put my bag away and try to talk again. All that came out was a series of growls and small roars. "TJ, is that... you?" Jade asked. I nodded. I turned back towards the girl, but she had gone. Fantastic. I was left with no way to undo this tiger curse. I grunted, thinking of how to communicate with my friends. I decided I couldn't hold any type of writing utensil. That gave me an idea. I extended one claw and scratched letters on the dusty ground. Perfect! "How can we get to Mount Tam unnoticed?" Jade read. "Well, it would have been easier if I just got transformed into a worm than you a tiger." Lucas said ever-so-helpfully. I growled at him and scratched another message. "You can at least thank me! You could be a withered worm or crushed before we found you if you were a worm!" Jade read, chuckling. "Good point." Lucas muttered. "Alright, thanks. But that still leaves the problem of how to get you out unnoticed." "Maybe the Mist?" Jade suggested. I rolled my eyes at both of them. "What?" they asked. I nodded my head at the entrance of the ally. There wasn't any people out. The streets were empty, and it was pouring rain. "Why aren't we getting soaked then?" Lucas asked. I pointed my tail (that I wasn't used to) up wards. There was one of those plastic tarps hanging on the buildings. "Well alright then. Let's get moving." Jade said. As we came out of the ally, we turned to see that Mount Tam was basically right in front of us. It looked to steep for my friends to climb, but about right for me. _Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way_, I thought to myself. As Lucas and Jade studied the mountain, I grunted at them and crouched down. "Really TJ?" Jade asked in amazement. I just grunted again, as if to say: let's just get this over with. They both climbed on and it felt as if I only had a baby on my back. I jumped from rock to rock, climbing like my life depended on it. "We'd better stop for the night." Lucas suggested. I nodded. Time had flown by and the stars were setting out. I looked around for a place to sleep. The storm had stopped, and it left everything wet. Jade pointed out a dry space under an oak tree and we settled there. My friends laid side by side and I curled up around them, letting use me as a pillow. I'll admit, I was a bit freaked out that I was now a tiger and we didn't know of any way to change me back, but not as much that I'm panicking. "TJ? You still awake?" asked Lucas. I turned my head toward him to show that I was. Jade was already asleep. "I'm sorry that I was a bit crabby in the ally. I was just shocked that you jumped in to save me. I should have thanked you right away." He said. I grunted, hoping he would take that as a, yes, all is forgiven, and not a, well, too bad for you because you're a jerk. Luckily, he took the first one. "Thanks. And we'll find a way to undo the curse, I promise." he smiled at me. I cuffed him around the head playfully, keeping my claws sheathed. "What was that for?" he protested. I growled slightly, as if to say: you know what it's for. He laughed gently and said, "Yeah, I guess I deserved that." I gave him a smile the best a tiger can. He smiled back. I scratched a message that told to go to sleep, and he did. I decided that we'd better gave a watch guard, and since I wasn't very tired (and since tigers are usually night hunters) I took first watch. Nothing happened at all. I heard the occasional owl hoot or mouse shuffling or crickets chirping, but other than that, all was quiet, and as the night drew on, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Be prepared for the next chapter! They arrive at the garden, and something is going to happen that you could have been wondering, or that never came to mind at all! I AM SO EVIL KEEPING YOU WAITING! I'm just kidding... I'm updating the chapter tonight so you're gonna know what happens... CURSE MY SOFT HEART! I SHOULD KEEP YOU ALL WAITING UNTIL I GET ANOTHER REVIEW! I'm just kidding again! Oh, another thing. The person who meant to turn Lucas into a worm but turned TJ into a tiger is one of Circe's minions. Just thought I'd add that bit of information!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: The Garden of Hesperides

**Ok, so, now that we're finally on this  
**

Chapter 13. The Garden of Hesperides

After we had woken up, Jade and Lucas ate the food that they had packed, while I decided to try to hunt. I could smell plenty animals in the mountain. I decided to pick kind of a musky smell that seemed good. After tracking it for a while, my heart dropped. It was just a little mouse. Oh well, prey's prey. I pounced the unsuspecting** (did you know that "unexpecting" isn't a word? I tried it before unsuspecting and it said it was wrong! XP)** mouse. I've watched a normal cat kill a bird, so I did the same on the mouse, I snapped its spine. I wondered what mouse meat would taste like as I bent down to take a bite. It was delicious! The mouse tasted just like chicken! After I finished the mouse, I caught 5 more mice and a rabbit. Rabbit are very fast. After that, my stomach was pretty full, so I back tracked to the place where my friends were waiting. "Catch anything?" Jade asked. I nodded. "Good. You'll need your strength. Let's get going, we're almost there." Jade said. I crouched so they could get on. Once they were ready, I followed a trail until I saw the mist. I think I should call it fog, because "mist" doesn't really fit it. Anyway, the fog was so thick, I couldn't see the grass where the fog started. "We can walk from here." Lucas said, sliding off my back. I felt Jade slide off as well. They both put one hand on my back so we wouldn't get separated. We trigger through the mist until it suddenly cleared, revealing an orchard. I heard the singing of the Hesperides. I saw the tree with the gold apples, Laden curled around it. Suddenly, the singing stopped and the three hesperides came out of the mist (yes, it can be called that now). "You should not have come." the first one said. "Go now, or we will have to awaken Laden." the second one said. I growled at them. "Keep thy pet under control, or we shall have to dispose of it." the third one said. I just growled harder. "TJ, hush." Jade whispered. I glared at her, but I stopped. "Hesperides, we have only come for a core of a golden apple, we don't need the whole thing." Jade spoke quietly but with persuasiveness. "Even the core can be powerful, demigod. Leave, or we will wake Laden." said Hesperide #2. These stupid jerks think they can tell us what to do. Well, they're not going to stop me. I walked over to the Hesperides. They didn't flinch. "Listen, you bastards," I was surprised to find human words on my tongue. "This is my first quest, and I'm not going to have it ruined by you know-it-all hesperides. You WILL allow us to have an apple core, and you will NOT awaken Laden. If you do, I will tear you to shreds." I growled at them. They looked shocked. "A tiger that knows the human tongue? Very interesting." Hesperide #1 said. They whispered together, glancing at me every so often. After 5 minutes of whispering, I growled to let them know I was still here. They turned toward me. "We can see thou shalt not leave us until you have want thou wants." said #3. "And we shan't give you the apple core." continued #1. "So we must wake Laden." finished #2. Nuh-Uh. Laden was pretty much invincible, so we couldn't afford him waking up. As fast as lightning, I ran to the golden apple tree, jumped up, grabbed a golden apple in my mouth and ran back to my friends, who just watched in amazement. "Laden! Awake!" yelled all three hesperides together. However scary you picture Laden, it's not scary enough. He had a hundred heads, with spitting mouths and giant teeth. The worst part? His breath. It smelled like cough drops, except 10,000,000,000 times stronger. "Get on!" I yelped as all of his heads turned towards me. Lucas and Jade each got on. Apparently Laden couldn't smell anyone else to take an apple while we were getting ripped to shreds, so he marched towards us and caught my tail in one claw before I could escape. I cursed under my breath and turned around. All of Laden's heads looked to the golden apple in my mouth. I needed to get my friends out of danger. Suddenly I had an idea. "Lucas, take the apple." I hissed. He reached down and grabbed it. I closed my eyes, imagining Jade and Lucas on my back. I had never done it with anything living before, so I hoped this wouldn't kill them. I imagined my two friends in a room along with my bag. Suddenly, I felt the little weight on my back disappear, a gasp from Jade as they went. "Just you and me now." I said, having a stare-down with the head closest to me. The rest were looking at me, as if to check that I didn't have the apple. When it clearly saw I didn't have anything, it turned back to the tree. The Hesperides were practically spitting with anger. Before they could do anything, I launched myself down the mountain. I ran as fast as I could, looking back every so often to see if anything was chasing me. There wasn't. Once I was half way down the mountain (and a good deal away from the Hesperides), I skidded to a stop, banging my side against a tree. Then a thought came to mind. I left Jade and Lucas with my bag!

**Ooohh crap. TJ's bag is in wherever it goes when she makes it vanish. Let's just hope they're alive when she gets them out! If they/she get(s) back to camp alive, it's the end of the story, right? WRONG! They/she still need(s) to find a way to undo the curse on TJ... :D YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! Lucky for you guys, I'm almost done with the chapter, so maybe I can update tomorrow. _Maybe..._**


End file.
